


Win For Me

by jasminum_draconis



Series: That one Role Reverse AU I'll probably publish eventually [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, First Kiss, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminum_draconis/pseuds/jasminum_draconis
Summary: "I'll be fine," she says, hands stilling Gwen's trembling ones, "It's a tournament, not a battle.""I know, my lady," she sighs out, going back to buckling the rerebrace with steadier hands and actually succeeds this time, "But that doesn't make the blades any less sharp."
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: That one Role Reverse AU I'll probably publish eventually [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658341
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Win For Me

The noise of the crowd fills the tent, loud and ever-present as they cheer for their Princess. All of Camelot and then some, are here to watch, eager to see Morgana and her mettle tested against the best of the realm. To see her prove herself. And yet Gwen would give anything to keep her inside. In the public privacy of the tarps, bathed in red-dyed sunlight. Because it won't be a dull practice sword she hands her Princess this time, and it won't be one of their own she will be wielding it against. It will be some unknown knight who will have no qualm about hurting Morgana short of permanent damage and only for fear of the King and Queen's wrath.

"I'll be fine," she says, hands stilling Gwen's trembling ones, "It's a tournament, not a battle."

"I know, my lady," she sighs out, going back to buckling the rerebrace with steadier hands and actually succeeds this time, "But that doesn't make the blades any less sharp."

"It would make them sharper, I should think. There is no time for whetstone between opponents in the midst of battle."

Gwen looks up at her, trying to scream with her eyes, because _she is already worried out of her mind why would—?!_

And sends Morgana into a bout of laughter.

"That's not funny." Gwen's lips tug upwards despite herself.

"But it got you smiling nonetheless."

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"I will be alright. I promise. There is no reason for you to worry."

"I worry in your stead, my lady."

She smiles at her, sending Gwen's insides to do all sorts of acrobatics, "And I'm grateful for it."

She averts her eyes and goes back to the buckles which seem to have something against her today. Just as she has gotten the metal piece strapped onto Morgana's arm she speaks.

"Mordred said you had a present for me."

"He _what?!"_ Gwen steps back, "Oh, that little..."

"Apparently he was certain you would lose your nerve and send me to the match without it."

All Gwen can do is move her mouth to grasp at rebuttals she cannot find, "I did not!"

She did.

Morgana only gives her a knowing sideways smirk.

"I was getting to it."

She slides the couter into place.

"Hmm..." Morgana bends her elbow to test her range of motion, "Well? Where is it then?"

"Hm? What?"

"The present."

Rhythmic thumps against wood and ground beat through the ear in time with her heartbeat. They are running out of time. 

It's now or never. 

Gwen goes and retrieves the gift bundled in a scrap piece of linen from one of the benches. Too nervous to meet Morgana's eyes, she chooses to fidget with her gift and have the round hard profile against her fingertips as a distraction. The linen falls away. The bracer is revealed, pristinely polished and engraved with swirling lines and small flowers— marigolds, Morgana's favourite. The kind Gwen picks for her.

"I forged it for you, from Nemthean steel," she explains, swallowing against her heart determined to jump out of her mouth, "I mean it's nothing compared the royal forge, obviously," she excuses. She still hasn't faced Morgana, and her imagination isn't doing her any favours, "But I thought... I..."

The crowds thumping grows louder and louder still. This was a stupid idea. Why had she done this anyway? She should have just given her a piece of ribbon or something _normal_. Armour is _functional–_ she can't just exchange it with a stupid token with obvious defects in craftsmanship. She is a servant, not a blacksmith!

"I don't know." Gwen shakes her head. "I should-" 

Soft lips press against hers, and nothing else exists for a moment, only Morgana, pulling Gwen into a vortex she is happy to get lost in— but it only lasts for a few seconds. 

"I'm sorry I..." Morgana picks up the bracer and gives it back to Gwen. It must have slipped from her hands when _Morgana kissed her._ "Here..."

"I'll get your real bracer, Your Highness."

"That is my real bracer."

Gwen looks to her gift and then her princess, "It's amateur's work, you can't wear this."

"Are you telling the future Queen of Camelot she can't wear this very beautiful piece of armour her dear friend put so much effort into making?" she asks, eyebrows raised in her flippant princess-y way, "I think that's a little rude to my friend."

Knowing she is beaten, Gwen fastens the bracer around Morgana's forearm, her cheeks burning all the while. 

"Promise me something," she says, finally holding out Morgana's sword for her to take. 

"Anything."

Gwen kisses her then. How can she not when she knows what it feels like now? It's slow and sweet, with bodies flush, fabric against steel. When she pulls away, Morgana's lips chase hers before remembering where they are. 

"Win for me."


End file.
